No Ramen?
by Kiryuu Kaitou
Summary: Naruto dilarang makan ramen oleh Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Naruto tentu ngambek. Dia berencana menghindari Sasuke selama seminggu penuh,termasuk di sekolah. Ternyata walaupun Naruto maniak ramen, masih ada hal lain yang dapat mengalahkan ramen. Apa itu? Just check it out! :D sekuel dari fic "Kissu" Oneshoot SasuNaru It's sho-ai, don't like? please don't read..


Summary: Naruto dilarang makan ramen oleh Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Naruto tentu ngambek. Dia **berencana** menghindari Sasuke selama seminggu penuh,termasuk di sekolah. Ternyata walaupun Naruto maniak ramen, masih ada hal lain yang dapat mengalahkan ramen. Apa itu? Just check it out! :D /OS/SN/MxM/SHO-AI/BL/ sekuel dari fic 'Kissu'! :D /re-publish gara2 salah akun dengan sedikit perubahan/

Suka sho-ai? Baca aja :) gak suka? Gak usah baca, gak usah nge-bash chara ato pairing, n gak usah ngece fujo-danshi. Mo nge-bash author? Monggo qaqa~ :p

* * *

**NO RAMEN?**

**(sequel from 'Kissu')**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Cast: Sasuke, Naruto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benci Temeeee!" teriak Naruto kesal. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Pipinya digembungkan, persis anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. Sebabnya? Sasuke melarangnya makan ramen selama seminggu!. Bukanlah hal sulit bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Naruto yang maniak ramen itu sangat sulit! Tidak makan ramen selama 2 hari saja membuatnya tepar, apalagi seminggu!

Naruto terus saja membuat ekspresi manyun yang mau tak mau malah membuat orang sekitar memerhatikannya. Bisik-bisik terdengar sampai ke telinga Naruto.

"_Wah, anak manis itu sepertinya sedang bad mood"_

"_Kira-kira siapa ya yang membuat dia ngambek seperti itu? Benar-benar jahat!"_

"_Haah.. coba kalau dia uke-ku, tak akan kubiarkan dia sedih seperti itu"_

"_Aku tak akan mengampuni siapapun orang yang membuatnya seperti ini!"_

"_Ya! ya! aku juga sependapat denganmu"_

"_Kalau aku tahu orangnya, akan kupukul dia!"_

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang tadi Naruto beberapa kali menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. Entah kenapa perutnya sedikit tergelitik mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka. Lucu? Tidak. Sedikit terhibur mungkin iya. Naruto tak yakin mereka benar-benar akan memukul Sasuke jika mereka tahu Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sasuke itu sempurna, kalian tahu? Bahkan mungkin orang-orang itu bukannya jadi memukul, tapi malah mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke.

Sesuatu bergetar di saku celana Naruto. Naruto merogohnya dan..

**Sasu-Teme is calling~**

..Naruto kembali cemberut

"Argh! Mau apa sih dia!" Naruto tak mengangkatnya, tak juga me_rejec_tnya. Berlagak tak tahu, eh?

Setelah getaran di ponselnya berhenti, ia melepas baterai ponselnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Wajahnya yang awalnya masam tiba-tiba saja berubah sedih. Ini sudah hari ketiga ia menghindari Sasuke. Rindu? Jangan tanya. Naruto tentu saja merindukan kekasihnya. Naruto juga rindu dengan kecupan manis Sasuke. Kalian ingat kan jika Naruto tak akan berhenti merengek jika Sasuke belum memberi minimal 10 kecupan dalam sehari? Entah kenapa Naruto merasa dirinya telah kecanduan dengan ciuman Sasuke. Tapi sayang, sifat kekanakannya membuatnya teguh mengambil jarak dengan Sasuke.

'Krieet'

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Aku lapaaaar~" kata Naruto.

Biasanya saat pulang sekolah seperti ini Naruto pasti tengah membuat ramen instan. Naruto memang selalu menyimpan beberapa makanan instan di dapur. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Sasuke menyita semua persediaaan makanan instannya. Tak ada sisa satupun, bahkan beberapa _cup _ramen yang sengaja ia sembunyikan bisa ditemukan oleh Sasuke. Bukannya Naruto tak mampu membelinya lagi, tapi ia harus berhemat untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok lain–yang tentu saja lebih penting—. _Poor_ Naruto..

"Huwaaa.. aku ingin rameeeen~"

"okaa-saaaan.. teme jahaaat~ aku tak boleh makan rameeeen~"

"Sasu-Teme bakaaaaa!"

"Teme! Teme! Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Lelah dengan kegiatannya—mengomel tak jelas—,Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dirogohnya ponsel yang tadi disimpan di tas. Dipasangnya kembali baterai ponselnya ke tempat semula. 'Drt' poselnya bergetar saat Naruto menghidupkannya. Belum sampai semenit dia mengaktifkan ponselnya, benda itu kembali bergetar.

**Sasu-Teme is calling~**

Menghela napas sejenak lalu..

Tut. Naruto mengangkatnya.

"Apa Teme?" tanya Naruto malas.

"_**Kau darimana saja, Dobe? Aku menelponmu dari tadi dan ponselmu tidak aktif."**_ Ucapan Sasuke terdengar tegas dan sedikit tajam. Marah, mungkin?

"Aku ngambek!" jawab Naruto kesal. Ada ya ngambek ngomong? -_-

"_**Apa karena ramen?" **_suaraSasuke terdengar sedikit melunak.

". . ."

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

"_**Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku melakukannya karena aku peduli dengan kesehatanmu, Dobe"**_

"Tapi kau tahu kan aku sangat suka ramen, Temeee~" rengek Naruto.

"_**Tapi kau makan setiap hari, Dobe. Dan aku khawatir" **_jawab Sasuke "_**sekarang aku sudah di depan apartemenmu. Buka pintunya, OK? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Ini penting." **_

Walau tak terlihat oleh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke yakin jika Naruto tengah menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

'Tuuut' telepon diputus.

'Krieet'

Pintu apartemen Naruto dibuka. Naruto muncul dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pipinya digembungkan, dan mukanya ditekuk. Benar-benar ekspresi yang sangat imut.

"Apa?!" tanya Naruto ketus.

Sasuke tersenyum maklum. Ditatapnya kekasih kecilnya ini. Ah.. betapa rindunya dia pada Dobe satu ini.

"Kau mau bilang apa, Teme?!" tanya Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Naruto.

"Kalau seperti ini kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Dobe.."

"Biar sa—"

"..dan aku menyukainya" lanjut Sasuke.

CUP

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, Dobe.." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk erat Naruto. Diusapnya pelan punggung kekasihnya. Tak disangka, Naruto luluh. Tidak bertemu Sasuke selama 3 hari seperti ini membuatnya sangat rindu dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan sama eratnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Teme~" ucap Naruto manja "Dan aku juga rindu kecupanmu~"

Sasuke terkekeh. Mudah sekali membuat kekasihnya ini kembali tenang.

"Sepertinya aku punya hutang 30 kecupan padamu, eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Naruto nyengir.

"Jangan ngambek lagi, OK?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hu-um!" Naruto mengangguk patuh.

Sasuke tersenyum "Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar kau bilang merindukan kecupan dariku. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke iseng. Sesekali iseng boleh kan?

Naruto mengangguk lucu.

"Jadi.. sekarang kau lebih memilih ramen atau kissu dariku?" goda Sasuke.

"KISSU! KISSU!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Good boy"

CUP

CUP

CUP

Sasuke mengecupi bibir Naruto gemas. Dipeluknya pinggang Naruto, mempersempit jarak mereka. Tak hanya mengecup, Sasuke bahkan mulai berani melumat bibir Naruto. Didorongnya pelan tubuh Naruto dan menghimpitnya dengan dinding. Sasuke mengulurkan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut Naruto. _French Kiss_, eh?

"Eumh.." terdengar desahan lirih Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyeringai dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Cpk cpk' suara decakan mereka memenuhi ruangan itu, menambah kesan panas adegan ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

'Ciuman dari sasuke lebih enak daripada ramen, ttebayo!' pikir Naruto riang.

.

.

.

.

**Omake:**

"Teme.." panggil Naruto.

"..." Tak ada respon. Naruto mendengus.

"Teme.."

"Hn.."

Naruto mengulum senyum.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Naruto bertele-tele.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dibacanya. Dia sudah hapal jika Naruto sudah seperti ini pasti ada hal yang diinginkan.

"Kau ingin kucium lagi?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kata orang melakukan seks itu menyenangkan. Boleh aku melakukannya denganmu?"

"EH?!" tak bisa dihindar, Sasuke terjungkal dari kursinya.

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku perlu berterima kasih pada para fujoshi itu" gumam Sasuke dengan seringai setannya..

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

.

Fic ini sebenernya udah aku publish tapi di akun KiryuKaito (login lewat google mail) Ada kesalahan, seharusnya aku login lewat twitter biar pakek akun ini. Tapi di lappy ada twitter kakakku yang baru bisa di sign out. Arggh!

Oya, berhubung aku publish fic yang sama, jadi aku mau bales review No Ramen yang aku publish di akun KiryuKaito :)

** sheren:** emang aku buat gitu Naru nya :). Aku suka uke yang polos, haha! :D kalo ada kritik ato apapun bilang OK? Itung-itung buat perbaikan :) Makasih udah mau review di fic pertama n ketiga-ku ya :D bener-bener bisa buat penyemangat! :D

** oniyx shappireSEA:** kalo dibikin sekuel lagi tu namanya apa ya? trikuel kah? :o entah deh, lagian aku belum dapet ilham bikin kelanjutannya :D eh, ada sih, tapi masih gaje -.- makasih supportnya kakaak~ :3

** ryanfujoshiSN:** imut? Iya dumz! Naru gitu loh~ :D emang lebih enak di kissu 'Suke dari pada makan ramen. Gak bikin Naru tambah endut xD  
Naru mah polos, walopun minta 'itu' dia pasti yakin. Soalnya gak ngerti apa-apa xD. Kalo masalah bisa jalannya apa nggak sih Kai yakin Naru pasti bisa, tapi amat perlahan ._. *nyengir* makasih udah mau nunggu fic berikutnya :)

** KitsuKitsune 3:** jangankan Kitsune, ane aja yang bikin senyum2 sendiri pas bikin :p . Ngebayangin kalo mereka beneran ada n beneran kayak gitu :D  
pendeskripsiannya kurang ya? buat selanjutnya aku usahain lebih baik deh ('',)b  
makasih udah bilang suka Kit-chaaaan :3

** Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck:** nah, ketemu sama request rate M lagi -_- Hitsu umur berapa? Kai ini masih umur 15 lhoo (itupun kalo udah masuk April). Yakin masih mau Kai buatin fic rate M?. Walopun ntar aku bikin kayaknya g memuaskan :) tapi ada rencana bikin kok, yah walopun kayaknya bukan SasuNaru dulu. mungkin Screenplay ato Kuroko no Basuke. Jadi sabar each qaqaa' *ngakak*

** Uzu no UchihaNamikaze:** wah seneng banget Kai bacanya :D iya, ntar kalo ada ide bakal bikin sekuelnya lagi. Eh, namanya tetep sekuel apa trikuel ya? ._.a  
gasuka sasunaru lemonan? Padahal Kai suka banget! :D *nyengir*  
eh? Sen.. pai? Uzu chan manggil Kai senpai? Setua itukah diriku? *ngaca* *raba2 muka* haha, Kai masih 15 tahun April ini :D jadi g perlu pakek 'senpai' okeh ;)

** wewewewww:** bener2 nama yg aneh -.- *kicked*  
haha, siapa aja yg nge-request gak masalah kok, yang masalah tu Kai bisa ato enggak bikin fic 'itu' ._.  
Bangkrut? Emang yang suka ramen cuma Naru? Kai juga suka looh c:  
Baru kali ini aku tau ada yang nyebut Naruto "duren montong" xD tapi cocok juga sih :P  
Biar saya lanjutkan! Naruto lebih memilih... Kissu dari 'Suke! xD

**Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca, review, follow, bahkan nge-fave. Kalian bener-bener bikin ganbatte! :D**

Oyi dah, gitu aja. Ada yang bersedia review lagi? (aku gak janji bakal jawab review. Soalnya aku g pakek modem sendiri, tapi nebeng. Udah gitu modemnya lola-nya to the max :o haha)

.

.

.

Kaicchi


End file.
